


国王操我

by Tremella



Series: 间谍小秘书 [2]
Category: The Imitation Game (2014), The King's Speech (2010)
Genre: F/M, 非常糟糕！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: ……间谍小秘书系列居然出续篇了，我也服了自己了。





	国王操我

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然污国王这种事觉得很过意不去、很不好，但是还是写了，就……就当AU吧，溜了溜了

局长只跟我说他是重要人物，并叫我遵从一切指示，以及保守秘密——这两件事完全不需要他提醒，它们已经是我这一时段生活的本质了。  
我被蒙上了眼睛，但感觉到应该是去了什么人的府邸。我知道这种事，这些高官们交换自己的玩物。  
C带我进到了温暖的房间，他一直扶着我的手臂，仿佛我是什么高贵的小姐，而不是因为把眼睛蒙上而无法自主行动的卑微女犯人。我听到他说：“亲爱的，这就是你的了，她叫奥利维亚。”他的“亲爱的”是对另一个人说的，他从不会叫我亲爱的，只用德语叫我一些昵称，这种倒错感会使我更羞惭，并提醒我自己所处的扭曲的地位。他把我手中一直提着的皮包打开，并向对方展示里面的东西，“你可以使用这个，她喜欢这样。”我不知道那些是什么，但肯定是什么邪恶的东西。他继续说道：“蒙上她的眼睛真是可惜，她有双不错的眼睛，特别是哭起来之后。”  
对方只是“嗯”了一声，似乎并不想过多地暴露他的声音。

我听见C离开的脚步声，现在房间里应该只剩我们二人了。我无所适从地呆立在房间中，等待着对方对我的命令。我能听到他的脚步声，他似乎在围着我踱步。  
“请你告诉我，孟席斯喜欢怎么做？”那人终于说话了，他故意说得很慢，并带有毫无必要的尊敬语气，似乎是为遮掩口音或是什么，其实他大可不必。  
并且我也不知道他为什么要问我这个，但我还是回答了：“他……喜欢叫我穿着衣服，呃穿着一部分衣服。”确实是这样，即使那种事情又发生过几次，C也从未脱掉我全部的衣服。于是现在我感到我的上衣外套被解开、脱下，之后是衬衫的扣子，我的裙子被撩起来，卷在我的臀部——我感到被人审视着，不由得庆幸我没有穿之前的一件已经破了个小洞又被我自己补上的吊带袜：虽然我的薪水可以叫我不至于像女工那样，买颜料去涂在腿上伪装成丝袜，但现在毕竟是物资紧缺的战争时代——我没有期待什么，但是C真的给了我一些钱叫我去买一些“适当的衣服”，或许就是为这种时候准备的。  
“那么……这个呢？”他递给我了什么东西，我意识到这就是C之前一直叫我提着的皮包里的东西：一副鞭子。  
“他会……用这个……”我难以说出来这种话。  
“而你喜欢这个。”他说，而后又小声道，“哼，德国女人。”  
看来C已经告诉他我的身份了——这个人大概已经了解我的一切，而我连他的样子都不会看到。至于鞭子——我不能说我喜欢那样，但也不能否认我有些喜欢被C这样对待，虽然在那之前我从未做过这样的事。并且即使现在，我也不觉得我会允许C之外随便的男人这么对我——但是这由不得我。  
“还有呢？”那人又问。  
“孟席斯先生喜欢……用手。”听我说完这句，那人似乎是笑了一声，而后一只稍凉的手放到了我裸露的大腿皮肤上，叫我不由得颤抖了一下。他的手向上，用指节隔着布料按到我敏感的地方，我忍不住小幅度扭动着。是的，他的问话叫我回忆C是怎样对我的，这使得我已经有些湿了。  
“……那么我就……不和你那么做了。或许，至少这一次。”

我一下子没反应过来他的意思。他解开我的衬衣和内衣，而后是裙子，在吊袜带那儿犹豫了一下，最终卸下了带子和内裤，但是留着了长筒袜。他把我放到柔软的床上，分开我的双腿——我对此甚至有点陌生，我不知道之后会发生什么，蒙上眼睛更叫我只能承受任何对待。但之后发生的事情超出了我所有的想象：他居然亲了我的那里。我不由得惊叫出声：“哦天呢，您不必——”但是那人没说话也没停下，我只能庆幸我那天真的特别干净。  
我从未被如此对待，我努力控制着自己的双腿不要下意识地夹紧，那会给那位先生带来困扰——我只得双手抓着床单，而腿上的肌肉绷紧得几乎痉挛。  
这太下流了，同时还有一种过于受宠若惊的羞耻。我甚至不好意思去辨别感知他对我到底做了什么。  
我最重还是夹起了双腿——控制不住地颤抖着高潮了。我有些语无伦次地道着歉，甚至庆幸自己被蒙着眼睛，倒省去亲眼看到这些羞耻的场景。

他却好像什么都没发生，又继续问我：“孟席斯是怎么发现的你的身份的？”  
我只得向他讲起了那一晚荒唐的经历。我听到衣服的声音，而后他进入了我，我不得不在冲撞中断断续续地讲这个羞耻的事。  
“孟席斯在这种事情上的残忍倒有些……想象力。”在我说道C以怀孕为要挟我的时候。“继续……但是你喜欢那样？你喜欢……被孟席斯那样对待？”  
“不……”我下意识地回答，不知道自己是否算是撒谎。  
“你不确定。”他似乎听出了我的犹豫。  
“但是您……您很好。我很……很喜欢您，真是太遗憾了我不能看到您。”我当时甚至没意识到我的幻想完全是不合实际的：我妄想通过这位重要人物的喜爱，以取得一些筹码。  
“嗯，你想知道我是谁？”  
我当然想知道，但又觉得不能把愿望表达得太强烈。“我想……但是这肯定不会被孟席斯先生允许……”  
“我从来不愿意……听从他的指挥。”他似乎有点生气，抬起我的一条腿，有些激烈地冲撞着。  
“当然，如果您愿意。”我顺着他的意思。  
“那么，”他拉过来我的一只手，放在我小腹，“当你高潮时……我将解开你眼睛上的布。”  
我顺从他的要求，玩弄着自己，实际上我自己的手起的作用并不大，没多久就觉得自己接近了。我恳求他：“我觉得……我快到了，您……”  
他也加快了速度，我下面的紧缩甚至叫他抽动得有些费力，我都听到了他在我耳边的咒骂。  
“您可以……射进来，周期是……是安全的。”我似乎着意要让他享受到更多。  
他最终满足了我的愿望，当他把他的精华留给我的时候，我的眼睛上的布也被拉下来了。我看到的是一个熟悉又陌生的脸——我在许多宣传资料上都看到过他，但从未真的“见过”——他就是现在大英帝国的国王。  
“陛下……”我还未平息我的喘息，但已然改了称呼。  
“别问问题。”他倒在旁边，看起来比宣传影像中的要年轻一点，“去盥洗室弄干净你自己，然后回来躺下。”他说着，点起了一根烟。

“她是个德国间谍！”C若不是不想声张，大概已经拍起了桌子。他清早来到府邸接我，但发现了我蒙眼的黑布早已被取下来，正像个真正的情妇一样享受着慵懒昏沉的早晨。  
“而你……你明知她是德国间谍，还把她带到我床上！”国王抽着烟，他的反驳似乎很有道理。  
C大概是意识到自己理亏：“我只是想叫你把你的脾气和焦虑撒在她身上——”他顿了顿，又小声补充道，“而不是你的随从们身上。”  
“我不习惯……使用这种事发泄情绪。”国王有些气鼓鼓地说，他泄愤似地把烟在烟灰缸中碾灭。  
“我的意思是，你不用对她太好——更没必要暴露身份——是的，这是最主要的。”  
“她还能做什么呢？既然……已经被你‘控制’了。”国王又点上一根烟，作出满不在乎的样子。  
我自己则赶忙穿好衣服，灰溜溜地跟着C离开了这里。

“从头向我讲，奥利维亚小姐，咱们尊敬的国王是怎么做的。”C在带我回他的办公室时这样问我。  
“陛下他先问了您是怎么的做的。我就说了……他说，那就不那样了。”我顿了顿，意识到自己还得继续说下去，“然后……他亲了我的……”我望向C，又转开目光。我真的无法描述那种事情，只能希望他能理解到位。  
他眼睛微微睁大地看着我，确认我没有说谎：“这真是……难以置信。”他没有表现得多么夸张，但我知道这已经是他最震惊的表达了。  
“之后就是……正常的……”我继续说着。  
“嗯，我甚至思考起了或许可以共同使用你的场合……”他转动着手上的戒指。我不想承认，但是我心里却对此有一些期待。


End file.
